


lost in you ~ a drarry oneshot:)

by your_gay_best_friend



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Drarry, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slytherin, Slytherin Dormitories, Spice, Star-crossed, Top Draco Malfoy, Ugh, Wait a second, Wow, but it gets really close lol, i can see him as both, jk, my imagination is running wild now, some fluff but mostly spice;), that's it heh, would harry be a top or bottom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_gay_best_friend/pseuds/your_gay_best_friend
Summary: Draco shows up in the Gryffindor common room to see Harry one night, claiming he needed to give him something. ;)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	lost in you ~ a drarry oneshot:)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sucks:( btw i'm writing this while listening to cavetown and this is home came on and now i'm crying because GOD THE MEMORIES THIS SONG BRINGS BACKK

Draco was heading toward the Gryffindor common room, trying to avoid almost everyone in his path. He was certain no one would think anything of it, but he was still being safe. Last time he was trying to go even near the Gryffindor common room, Fred and George blocked his pathway, overwhelming him with questions, which ended up scaring him away. Now he was almost to the common room. He started to think about how he would get passed the fat lady's painting. 

He knew the password. It was Oddsbodikins, he figured it out from Neville after threatening him. 

He decided to just hide his Slytherin tie and as he approached the large painting, he practiced what he was going to tell the fat lady. 

"I'm a friend of Harry's. I'm in Gryffindor, I'm just new here." That sounded believable, as long as she didn't overthink what he said. He couldn't really be new to Hogwarts, just out of the blue like that, but the fat lady isn't the most agile, either. The fat lady narrowed her eyes at Draco, and he turned red. 

"Excuse me, I think you're at the wrong common room," she said, with a look of antipathy on her face. Draco rolled his eyes and remembered what he rehearsed. 

"I don't think so. I'm a friend of Harry's, a Gryffindor." He decided to keep out the "I'm new here" part, it would have blown his cover. He gave her a nervous smile, and her disgusted look was erased from her face. 

"Password?" She said finally, and Draco smiles. 

"Oddsbodikins," he said confidently, and the door opened quickly. Draco slowly walked into the common room, scanning it, trying to see if anyone is there. Of course there was Ron and Neville, but Ron would understand hopefully, and Neville was the one who gave Draco the password, so Draco brushed it off and walked right past them. Once he made it to Harry's dormitory he knocked on the door and takes a deep breath and sighed. Harry swung the door open and when he saw Draco, he was shocked. There was something about the look in his eye, it's like the pupil expanded as he saw Draco, and it made Draco turn to jelly. 

"What are you doing here, Draco?" He asked, looking him up and down. "What do you want, I should ask." 

"I want to give you something," Draco said, and Harry looked up.

"So? What is it? Another insult?" He asked, and Draco shook his head. 

"No. This." He shut the door loudly, and pinned Harry against it. He quickly pressed his lips against Harry's, and pulled away almost immediately. He looked into Harry's eyes. He couldn't really tell what his expression was, it was a mixture of confusion and bliss, he noticed. 

"Draco--" he started, but Draco put his finger to his lip, as if to quiet him. Harry's eyes went even wider, if that was possible, but this time it wasn't of surprise or shock, it was of enjoyment. Draco put his head behind the boy's, cushioning it to ensure it doesn't hurt him. As his tongue entered Harry's mouth, with his eyes closed, he could imagine all of the things he could do to Harry. Harry grunted and his tongue met Draco's. Feeling that, Draco's legs could turn into Jello. He had everything he wanted now, and he could get even more than this if he wanted. Harry wasn't taken anymore, and neither was Draco. Draco has been happy about that, like anyone who had a crush on someone would be. 

"Harry," Draco said, in between kisses. Harry was kissing him back, and it sounded as if he liked it. And he was good at it, too. Especially the French part. "Harry, I didn't know you felt the same." Harry pulled away and looked directly into Draco's ice grey eyes. He ran his fingers through his platinum blonde hair and smiled. 

"I didn't know either," he admitted. "I guess this is all I needed to make me realize and accept my feelings." 

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, his eyebrows pushing down. 

"I don't know. I mean, you're so attractive and hot... I guess I just thought I wanted to be you, and not... sexually attracted to you." 

"Are you sexually attracted to me?" Draco asked. He knew what he wanted the answer to be, but he always thought Harry was asexual, and a virgin. 

"Yes," he said, and Draco bit his bottom lip. They walked over to Harry's bed slowly, trying to be smooth about it. Draco grabbed the end pole of it and swung himself onto the bed, pushing Harry onto it, too. Draco climbed above him, getting on top of the boy, and looking at Harry's lips. 

Harry began to think if this was actually about to happen. He never had thought about what category he would fall into when it comes to things like this. There's tops, there's bottoms, there's switches... it's almost too confusing, but since Draco was on top of him right now, he decided to assume Draco was a top. If that's how it works. Harry decided to go in first, kissing him roughly, which caught him off guard. Draco let out a quiet moan. He immediately regretted it, and a look of anguish was now spread across his face. He didn't know if Harry wanted that, and he didn't even know where that came from. He didn't even mean for that to happen--is that even how it's supposed to be?

Both of them being inexperienced, it's a first time for both of them, and it's not a bad one, either. Harry started to breathe faster, having no idea what came next. Draco started by undoing his cloak and letting it slide off of him, slightly positioning himself on top of Harry, so his legs were on both sides, but he was sitting upright. Harry lifted Draco's vest above his head, and going in to kiss him again once it's off. He tugs on Draco's hair, earning another moan from him, and Harry makes a face of pleasure before Draco pulled away from his lips again. 

"You're turn," Draco said, and Harry looked confused. He had no idea--it could be his turn for anything, but being inexperienced doesn't help. 

"For what?" He asked. 

"To moan." 

Harry couldn't believe what was happening. Draco lifted up Harry's head, with his index finger under his chin and looking at his lips again. He grabs his hair and Harry lets out a quieter moaning noise--not as loud as Draco's, but you could hear the pleasure in his voice. Draco seemed satisfied, and Harry undid Draco's last shirt, revealing his chest. He nearly drooled, only looking at it. He placed kisses down his exposed chest and started to let his hands explore. A shiver was sent down Draco's spine, having the feeling of Harry on him, and everything felt great. He was almost content, although he still wanted more. 

He pulled Harry closer to him by his tie, and choked him. He could feel Harry breathing faster, and Draco decided he should too. Before Draco could reach his hand underneath Harry's shirt they both heard a knock at the door. 

"HARRY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?" It was Ron, it was definitely Ron. Draco got off of Harry and Ron opened the door, only to reveal Draco in Harry's room, shirtless, next to Harry. "WHAT THE BLOODY H--"

"RON, Ron. I'm going to need you to quiet down. I don't want everyone to know about this yet," He said, and Ron nodded, still looking perplexed. 

"How can you guys make up so quickly?" He asked. 

"I think you'd be surprised," Draco chimed in, and he looked at Harry who winked at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> i like this better than i thought i would. ANYWAYS UMM hey if you are my sister and you just read this... THIS WAS NOT MY WORK IT WAS ACTUALLY MY FRIEND'S WORK!!! :D :D sorry she's a little sensitive;( but anyways i hope you enjoyeddd if you did please give me kudos seriously so many people read my things and don't give me any kudos:( anyways umm sorry literally all this was is them making out but i hope you liked it anyways.


End file.
